Perfect Days
by Ruriko
Summary: This is a Rika x Terada fic. It basically talks about the events that led up to him buying the ring. Read and review please!!


Perfect Days

Notes - This is a Rika and Terada fic, so people who don't like this couple-don't read. Basically, this story talks about all the events that lead up to Terada buying the ring and giving it to Rika. It has a Terada pov and then Rika but it's not confusing. The events that lead up involve some that I made up and some off the anime. Enjoy! I'm not sure what Kaho's first name was...was it Miziuki? something like that? well, it can be wrong but it's referring to her.

----

The sun glowed brightly making Sasaki Rika squint as she walked toward Tomeda elementary school. The wind blew and she pulled her light jacket over herself tighter as she walked a little faster. Half jogging, she looked at her watch when she realized that she only had a few moments to get there to do the morning duties before her other classmates arrived. Panting slightly, she pulled back the door that separated class 4-2 from the hall. To her surprise, the chairs were already taken down and the headings were written on the board.

"Ah, Rika, I didn't know if you were going to show up today."

"Er...Terada-sensei, I was a little late and I tried to get here as fast as I could." Rika bowed down to hide that blush that was creeping up. Afraid to look up, Rika kept staring at her shoes until she heard footsteps and then shiny shoes stepped into her view.

"Gomen..."

Terada laid a hand on Rika's shoulder. "It's okay, come on you can still help me." Peering around, "Well, we're done here but you can come with me to the office to make handouts and such. It'll be your morning duty." Mr. Terada smiled and Rika couldn't help but smile back. 

"Page 12, um...17-19, and page 678 in the green book there. Make 12 copies each and that'll be it." Rika lifted her hand to carry the stacks of paper and prepared to stomp to the copy machine, trying her best not to tip over because of the weight.

Terada watched as Rika walked over, her hands pushing the papers preventing them from falling. There was something special about Rika. He knew it. It wasn't like the mutual bond he had with his other students. This 'bond' he had with Rika, it went deeper. There was something there, something unique, something that could fill the space in his heart...

He must've been looking at her longer than he expected because when he popped out of his thoughts, the papers were on the table in a nicely piled stack and his cup of coffee was filled to the top again. He looked around the room for signs of Rika but when he got a good look at the clock, he realized that she must've went back to greet her other classmates.

----

Rika smoothed her skirt and walked briskly down the hallway. Today had to be a good day. 'I started the day doing morning duty with Terada, and he wasn't mad and the weather's perfectly fine.' A blush crept across her cheeks as she thought about Mr. Terada. 'I hope the coffee is good. He looked like he wasn't awake, or maybe he was thinking?' Rika put a finger to her lip when her thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Ohayo Rika-san!"

Rika spun around. "Sakura, Ohayo! Why are you so happy today?" she asked, looking at her friend's expression.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing! You're flushed and I know you were smiling before!" Rika tried to fend off her friend's questions but she averted them. "So how come you're so happy Sakura?"

"Didn't you hear?" Sakura exclaimed. "The class trip to the ice skating rink! Don't tell me you forgot!"

Clapping her hands together, " No, of course not. That's what I was so happy about. Why do you think I was smiling?"

Giggling, Sakura waved as she saw Tomoyo enter the school building accompanied by Naoko.

Ten minutes later, the class was seated listening to the announcements.

"-and remember to bring in the permission slips for the trip tomorrow. Mizuki Kaho will accompany us. That's it for now so everyone come up and take a copy of this handout. This is a practice worksheet so know what you guys need help in." The class scrambled up, but Terada looked straight in the middle, caught Rika's eye and muttered a silent whisper. "Arigato."

----

Her teeth chattering, Meiling entered the rink, her friends behind her laughing and anticipating the excitement. The class' eyes widened as they saw the ice. The rink took up a large part of the building, a stand stood by the corner around soft cushions and an extra heater. The ice was being polished and new skates were up against the wall. Mizuki clapped her hands to get their attention. "Now, I want you all to be careful. Don't injure people on purpose, be nice, and have fun." She smiled. "And remember, Terada-sensei and I will be here to help you guys learn to skate."

The class practically ran to get their skates at the end of the speech. Within moments, they were skating and falling; having a good time. Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Yamazaki, and the others hooked their arms together to prevent each other from falling. This was a futile attempt as Yamazaki began to tell another tall tale and tripped over Chiharu. 

"Do you know that back then the custom of hooking arms mean that the group-"

The group fell down one by one and landed in a growing bunch. Two pairs of feet skated into view. The children looked up into the faces of their sensei's. 

"Do you need any help?" they asked. Chiharu and Yamazaki shook their heads no, and continued their skating- falling. Meiling and Naoko walked toward the snack line, wanting some hot chocolate. Mizuki-sensei took hold of Sakura's hand and pulled her to her feet. "I'll help you practice for a little while." she said. "Move one foot first, start from the knee..."

Rika clasped Terada's hand to get up. Her face went red at the contact and she whispered Arigato. "Here." Tereda extended his hand and offered to skate with Rika around the rink. "It'll help you get used to the skates, come on." Nodding, she took hold of his hand and tried her best not to fall by looking at her skates every once in a while.

Terada looked down at Rika, his eyes taking in every detail about the way she looked- her soft hair, her pale complexion, her determination not to fall. He chuckled at this and broke Rika's concentration. She fell down and managed to drag Terada with her. Laughing too much to care, the two finally made their way to the railing panting from laughing and exhaustion. "I guess that's our ice skating lesson" he said, eyes twinkling. "Here, sit down- I'm going to get something to drink. Want any?"

"Hot cocoa."

"Hai, be back in a while" and he walked away. They sipped their drink and prepared to go back to the ice again. This time, Rika balanced on her own, but Terada-sensei insisted on skating next to her. "Just to make sure you won't fall." Happy that he didn't leave her and grateful for his attention, she nodded and skated off remembering the little tips and advice.

A couple of hours later, the group boarded the bus and back to the elementary school. Rika got off the bus and walked off separately back home. The sun was setting and it was getting darker. Quickening her pace, she tried to get home faster but a call made her stop and her heart jumped as she recognized the voice.

"Konnichiwa, Terada-Sensei."

He nodded, "Rika. You walk this way too? You should go faster, it's quite dark now." Rika nodded, "Hai."

"Which way are you walking? I'll keep you company for now so nothing happens to a pretty girl like you." Rika nodded, and pointed left. She blushed as he called her pretty. What did it mean? Did he mean she was pretty? or was he just giving me a compliment? or did he mean-

"Rika?? Are you coming?" She snapped out of her thoughts and ran to catch up with her crush / teacher.

"Sayonara. I'll see you tomorrow Sasaki-san."

"Sayonara!" and she ran up the steps to her home.

Yoshiyuki Terada stepped back into his simple styled home. Today exhausted him and he could no nothing but plop down on his bed. He rubbed his temple and turned over and opened the little drawer next to his bed. Pulling out a small velvet box, he lifted the cover to reveal a small gold band with a crystal on top. He rubbed the velvety material, thinking of the girl he got this for and what possessed him to do it.

Sighing, he pulled out the class picture from the previous picnic. He traced his finger over each of the student's faces, until it landed on Rika's. He caressed her face on the picture, staring into the girl's beauty. He was attracted to her, he had to admit that and he would always be there.

Murmuring a few words before he fell asleep," I would wait for you..."

----

"What's it mean?" asked Chiharu, looking at her friends buy the teddy bear set.

"It'd a sign of love" replied Tomoyo. "See, when you make the teddy bear and give it to the one you love, and he calls the bear your name, that means he loves you too and you are always going to be together." The girls sighed, thinking of their loved ones and each took a box of their own.

Pulling out a new box, Rika looked at the teddy bear in front of her. It reminded her so much of Terada sensei that she decided to buy it. Each day, Rika would put off a hour or two to work on the bear. Tonight, she finished sewing the ear and put it in a decorative bag. 'I'll give it to him tomorrow, I won't back down...I will.' 

"T-Terada-s-sensei...h-here." She thrust the bag in front of him.

"For me?" he questioned. She nodded. Leaning in his hand, he pulled out a burgundy colored teddy bear. His heart thudded, since he knew the significance of the bear. "Did you make this?"

She nodded. "I'll treasure this bear, Rika. Arigato." He held the bear close to him and walked off, tears about to fall. _She told me she loved me before I told her_. He felt the box in his pocket, and took it out. He stared at the ring's structure for a while before he made a decision. Looking at the bear once more, gently, he put it in his locker as he put on his jacket preparing to leave.

Rika took a deep breath as she stepped outside. She did it. She gave the bear to him, but she began to wonder what he called it. 'At least, he accepted it!' Sighing, she began to walk home, a slight smile on her face.

The alarm clock blared signaling it was time for her to prepare for school. She splashed water on her face, and had the weirdest feeling that something was going to happen today, Throwing the feeling away, she pulled on her uniform and skipped to school, not knowing why she was so happy in the first place. She pulled open the door, seeing Sakura. She smiled. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo Rika, you're so early today!" Rika looked at the big clock over the board. "Hmm...that's weird. Oh well, I'll keep you company then."

"Arigato Rika but I have to go down to see Hyogo-sensei. Ja!" and she rushed out the door. "Ohayo Terada-sensei."

"Ohayo Sakura." and he stepped into the classroom.

"Rika..."

She turned around, her happiness growing.

"Erm...I told the clerk-" he pulled out the small box and lifted the cover. "-that it was an engagement ring."

Rika gasped and looked at the gold band. "Here, I'll help you put it on." He slid it on her finger. "Don't lose it now." He smiled a bit, his cheeks still red. 

"I won't." She looked down to admire the ring- the way it glistened when light hit it.

----

Skipping, she felt like today was a perfect day. Every day seeing Yoshiyuki Terada was a perfect day, but today was the best. It was more than perfect. It was...there was no word to describe it, but as Sasaki Rika skipped along the lane, cherry blossoms fell and her engagement ring caught the sun and glistened. 

Meanwhile, Terada-sensei looked at the young girl skipping ahead. He saw the spark on her finger and smiled. Today was the beginning. The beginning of more perfect days...

notes - yes, I know I have spelling mistakes -_-


End file.
